Emba
Emba (エンバ) is a character in Wild Rock by Takashima. He is the only son of Salem, the chief of the Lakeside Tribe. He is a skilled hunter, often stealing the kills of others. Yuuen was almost mauled by a giant tiger he couldn't bring himself to kill, and Emba killed it before it could do so. Appearance Emba is tall, broad-shouldered, and tanned. He has long, dark hair with bangs that he usually keeps in a braid and brown eyes, which he shares with his family. He wears the hide of a leopard as a loincloth around his hips, and woven fabric covers his arms (from his middle knuckle to his bicep), and legs and thighs. He wraps his feet as well. To mark that he is the chief's child, he also wears a short, thin leather strap necklace adorned with several animal teeth. At some point in the story, his hair is cut to his shoulders. From this point on, he wears it down, and occasionally completely up in a ponytail. His weapon of choice is a long crude sword made of stone with a wrapped hilt. Personality Emba always has an intense look about him, but he is actually really kind and thoughtful. He takes things very seriously, but isn't afraid to laugh or be silly. Becuase hunting is dangerous, he's very serious and intense on a hunt. As this is the only time Yuuen and the Forest Tribe have ever interacted with him in the beginning, they think that's how he is all the time. But Yuuen sees this isn't the case when he begins hanging out with him one-on-one. When he seems tired, Emba takes him to a cave to rest, vowing to watch over him in case of animals. When Yuuen witnesses him fishing and exclaims, Emba smiles at him and shares. Character History The following sections contain spoilers. Please read at your own risk. Wild Rock Placeholder Innocent Lies Placeholder Child Rock Placeholder Relationships Family Salem His father, Salem, is the Lakeside Tribe Chief. Very little is known about their relationship since much of the story takes place from Yuuen's perspective, but Salem is considered stubborn. It seems they have a good relationship, because there seems to have been very little resistance to what transpired between him and Yuuen. Ani Similar to Salem, very little is known about Emba's sister, Ani. She seems to also have a kind and caring attitude, sharing food with Yuuli, Yuuen's brother, and simply smiling at the mishaps that occur between Yuuli and Nava. They probably have a good relationship. Love Interests Yuuen When he first meets Yuuen, he comes off as a jerk; plain and simple. When he meets him again in his disguise, he immediately sees through it and just thinks he's weird. Of course, they develop a friendship and Emba admits he couldn't stop thinking about Yuuen as much as Yuuen couldn't stop thinking about him. He's willing to give up his birthright as Heir to the Lakeside Tribe so he can be with him. Gallery Placeholder Trivia *Takashima has said she believes Emba is the world's first stalker. References Category:Wild Rock Characters